An Honorable Lineage
by mystjade
Summary: Buffy’s descendents, guided by, Angel live in a world that is slowly being repossesed by vampires. Featuring: Spies, Spike, and ultimately love. BuffyAngel.
1. November, 2021

**An Honorable Lineage**

**Disclaimer**: Whedon owns everything ( I am fairly sure he even patented the light bulbs)

**Authors note:** Spike is the villen in this piece, for plot resons onley. I actually like the charichter (a lot). Also Angel is going by the name Liam,.

**November 2021**

"Romans considered it more honorable to commit suicide using a sponge on a stick then to fight the animals in the circus. Who knows what a sponge on a stick was used for in roman times?"

Professor Dewar's voice boomed across the classroom. Stella sitting five rows from the back was too shy to answer; the stranger besides her was not.

"It was the roman equivalent of toilet paper sir, except it was reusable "

Half the class gagged, as a few first year boys giggled, the professor glanced down at his watch "O.K. remember the midterms are a week from today."

Everyone had already half packed their bags before he had finished speaking, And Stella was jostled down the stairs and out the door. She walked home quickly, pushing past the individual students that began to congregate into groups. No one stopped to talk to her; she was anonymous among the masses.

Stella climbed the ock stairs to her loft apartment. She plunked her bag down on the floor and began to sift through its contents, searching for her elusive keys on their large plush hello kitty key chain. The door opened before she could successfully complete her search.

"Dad" Stella said with a smile and a hug "I didn't want to wake you up, did I?"

"You didn't" Liam replied with a smile "I was working on the new add campaign. Which operates on the general assumption, that women will only date men that wear echo jeans"

"And they say the Romans were crazy" Stella said flippantly "can I see it?"

Liam led her too his drawing table, which took up a good portion of the loft apartment "They also say that the Romans founded modern culter"

"Now that is a scary thought" Stella said as she admired the drawing. It was like all her fathers drawing clinically perfect, as if it was mass produced somewhere, without lead smears, or eraser rubbings. Stella dropped her bag besides the table. It fell a little to fast, the contents spilling out. Liam was down on the floor picking up the contents before she could stop him.

Liam mechanically put her mess of candy wrappers, drawings, books, and cds back into her bag in till he reached the scrap of torn lined paper, with the unfamiliar uneven writing on it.

"What is this" Liam said as he read the wavy, shaky, words.

_I noticed you in class quite and alive. My name is James Cohn; I love Lobsters, __The Cowboy Junkies, Kayaking, my little sister Ivey, and mist at night. My phone number is 416 312 542_

"What do you think?" Stella said trying to act the part of a petulant teenager, for once in her lif.e

"I think that this guy genuinely likes you, but you should be cautious. I could always follow you on your first date, I am a good stalker" Liam said his hands almost trembled, but he stopped himself. His life was about to change, but that was nothing new.

"But dad"

"You have sacrificed a lot for me, Stella. You grew up moving every few years, so that no one would notice anything odd. You weren't mad when I missed every one of your softball games. You even understood that once you were 19, you could no longer introduce your friends to a father that was only six years older then yourself in appearance. . .You have but one life, you must live it"

"But what if he doesn't understand" Stella said still not entirely understanding what was happening here

"If he is right for you, he will" Liam said quietly Stella smiled, all would be right.

**-Two weeks passed-**

Stella, danced to her doors she felt as if stars surrounded her, James was the man she had read about in books for years, honest, loving, and thankfully eccentric. She grabbed the keys out of her purse and twirled in front of the door because she felt it. Stella unlocked the door and danced in, Mozart was playing, and there was a note on the table. Stella picked it up

Dear Stella

I love you more then anything, but you have grown beyond me now. The apartments rent is paid through 2036, and I added money to your bank account so you will never have to worry, about finances. But I need to go now; you need more, but I will always be there for your children and their children.

Love

Your Father (Adopted and otherwise)


	2. August, 2053

**August 2053**

"Rock its what were all about its what we live for - shout it" The earphones, and the corresponding music were yanked off timothy's (Or as he preferred to be called T's) head.

"What, Jerk" T whined, looking up at his bosses gelled shiny product filled hair, that framed a fleshy child like face. T strongly believed in sticking it to the man, even if the man was younger then himself, and owner of the best music store in Berkley or anywhere else for that matter, Rasputin records.

"I need you to shelve the new stock."

T shook his platinum blond Mohawk angrily before snarling a reply "Naw"

"Excuse me" Liam said. The years like sandpaper, had worn down his edges, so he was no longer capable of true anger.

"Sure Man sure"

"Is your sister still dating that veterinarian," Liam said trying to sound casual, even though the future of the family, he called his own, rested on this mans sister (there was no way any female was stupid enough to marry T).

"Yeah, don't do me any favors, everyone knows you don't do small talk."

Liam, shook his head, Timothy and his annoying overuse of slang was beyond his comprehension. Timothy had worked for Liam for seven years now, and the job had stopped being just "a youthful experment befor collage" four years ago on timothy's 27 Th birthdays

**-That Night-**

Liam turned off the lights, it was nine now, and time to patrol. He felt like every moment of his day was a scheduled repetition of the day before, the only difference was the slight variation between one villain of the week's catch phrase and the next's.

It almost made him long for the days of Wolfram and Hart, which had gone bankrupt in this dimension five years previous (bad investments or something). There was a knock on the door, and Liam went over to it, through the window he could see timothy.

"What is it"?

"I just wanted to show my mom around Rasputin's"

"We are closed"

"Please she's only in town for a day"

Then Liam saw Stella's face through the windowpane, but more importantly she saw his.

Liam unlocked the door.

"Come on in" he said as he switched on the lights.

Timothy entered first and then Stella, who was wrinkled now, stepped inside

"Go get some cds, I will pay," she volunteered

"Great" Timothy replied. He left off in a run towards the punk rock section.

"So" Stella said quietly, there was still anger, love, shock, and bewilderment in her voice "I haven't, seen you in ten years, but apparently you are still very actively involved in my life, indirectly of course"

"Of course."

"So what do you think of my son?"

"Well you had a lot harder job then I did"

Stella smiled, Liam returned, it then spoke "I have a letter for you" he reached behind the counter and pulled out a manila envelope, and handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"A letter, for later, and not just for you, it is for your decedents"

"Why"

"It's a matter of honor and love, and Willow would have wanted it that way."

Stella nodded as her son returned, her father and guardian angel's words fallowing her out of the shop, as she left reluctantly.


	3. December, 2092

December 2092

Disclaimer: everything worth anything belongs to Whedon.

Authors note: Please read and review, Thanks ka-mia2286, grace, coolcaramello, and angel2db for your positive reviews. As for ka-mia2286's question, Angel is Liam. Also I know that T came off poorly in the second chapter, but hopefully that treatment will be justified in the last chapter, the same chapter that will coincidently reveal the contents of the letter. Coolcaramello Your questions will be answered partially by chapter 4, and completely by the letter. Also This is the last dramatic generational leap.

All Italicized sentences are said in Russian.

Lilly Haris: Is the Daughter of T's Sister, and the veterinarian Alexander Harris

Lilly Harris POV

The sound of dirty acid rock, with geno beats and post modern thoughts thrown in for good measure reverberated through out the Russian Night club _Herr Jones_. I pulled off my parka as I entered, reveling a black and red mini skirt ensemble. I glanced around the club causally looking for my partner in this mission of espionage, Liam Summers.

"_Hi_" The voice was low, barley, audible above the music. I turned around, surprised to see Liam behind me, holding two glowing blue drinks. His mysterious appearing act reminded me of his reputation as an anima. A brilliant spy, who could survive any battle, but refused to go out in the sun.

I took a sip of the drink, it tasted like cleaning fluid, and Liam smiled at my grimace

"_So, have you seen Kitradge yet_" Liam asked and I was reminded of our purpose, to find Kitradge, a dangerous vampire who had dug hundreds of nuclear bombs out of the Russian ground, and then resold them to terrorists. The old C.I.A., had been able to ignore vampires. Now with the vampire population, almost doubling each year, vampires had come to define the C.I.A. Although the world at large remained unaware of there existence

"_No" I replied_

"_Have you gone to the bar yet"_

"_No"_

"_Do you want to go get another drink?"_

I was about to protest when the metaphorical anvil hit me, Kitradge must be at the bar. I dropped my glass on the floor it shattered and splashed but no one noticed because of the acid rock (Well I guess the music was good for something).

"_A white Russian please_" I asked. Then I noticed Kitradge checking me out. He was to busy looking at other things to notice the gun up my sleeve.

"_Hello_" Kitradge said as my drink arrived, and I turned towards his face, only then did I truly realize that the mission called on me to kiss, a vampire.

"_Hello_" I said trying to focus on his assists; his futures were perfect, his hair blond and floppy, his eyes hollow, and emotionless, pools of green. I leaned over ignoring the white Russian and kissed him. His lips weren't cold like I had imagined in fact, it was like kissing any other stranger, it was just part of the job. The part of the job, I disliked the most .

I slowly unlocked my lips, turned around and began to walk towards the door. I tried to be the seductress from the movie with the swaying sexual hips. Instead I felt like a six-year-old playing dress up.

Kitradge followed me, I could no longer hear the acid rock over my thumping heart, I hoped Liam wasn't as nervous, as I, because the next step in our plans depended on us; I left the door swinging behind me. I turned the corner on to an alley, their Liam stood in the shadows.

"Duck" he yelled, I obeyed before I thought as Kitradge leapt at me or rather over me. Kitradge ended his leap in a roll, as he stood up, Liam swung at him with a stake

It grazed Kitradges skin, and wreaked his tacky valor shirt, but nothing more. Kitradge stood up quickly and drew his gun.

He shot liam twice, then he turned quickly and grabbed me by the neck his hands were cold and I missed my coat, as the wind whipped down the alley. I know that's an odd thought to have right before you die, but I am outside, in a Russian winter without a coat, Napoleon was defeated by weather like this.

"You know what I consider annoying" Kitradge growled his face a few inches from mine "The CIA, I mean I must send them at least six dead spies back a month, and still they send more. Its almost like they want them dead, I mean the pretty spies aren't so bad, but guys like him, snap like kindling." Kitradges teeth were out; I could feel his breath gaseous on my neck.

"You know what I find annoying" the voice was a darker shade of Liams. "Villains who have to resort to clichéd monologues". Kitradge turned away from me and my still untouched neck. "I mean some variation would help, maybe you could start singing opera" Suddenly I saw a stake fly through the air and hit him in the heart. Kitradge and death vanished into ash. "Even quoting fraud would make you more interesting if not unique."

I looked toward Liam, and I saw his face transformed. I screamed grabbed the stake and charged. Liam blocked me casually, fending me off with one hand. First knowing the stake from my hands then blocking each of my punches with his arm. I kept punching till he grabbed my hand in his.

"Stop" He Said

'

"Do I have an option?"

"I'm not evil, why would the CIA, Hire me if I was evil . . . O.K. bad example, but I'm not"

"Why not"

"Long story".

"Give me the Coles notes"

"Gypsy's cursed me with a soul, so I am good, or rather not evil. . . Most of the time."

"Oh" I said nothing else seemed sufficient, he let go of my hand, and I realized that mine was colder then his, and I ran towards the bar and my coat

Next Chapter: More Lilly, More Spies, another generation, and something from the mannilia envolope.

Please RR, what do you think of the spies.


	4. June, 2124

**June 2124**

Cairo Harris is the daughter of Lilly and her Ex boyfriend, Corrin Thomas a fellow spy who died on a mission in India.

* * *

**Cairo Harris POV**

They say the average fight last's 2.5 second's. I have been in too many five minute long fights to believe that, but I guess if you are a spy, and if you were raised to be a spy, you always question the facts.

Right now as I faced five muscular solders for hire, I wished that I didn't know all the facts. Up to this point everything had been fine. My looks, and some chloroform had gotten me this far. I had already obtained the mission, a diskette, but unless I got the information, out of the embassy all my efforts had been in vain.

The trained thug moved towards me. I knew that I could easily injure two of them with a high punch, drop kick, roll combo, but the rest would kill me in seconds. Then the lead guard charged the temporary truce forgotten.

I ducked down, his punch ineffectively hit the air, were my body used to be, as I pulled his legs forward he fell to the ground. The next guard was behind me I swiveled around one leg out, still squatting and kicked him down to my level. Then I heard something behind me, I turned towards it, hands out ready to punch or block, whatever the occasion called for. I never saw who made the noise. I was unconscious within seconds.

I woke up for a moment, out of time. I could feel my body moving about me. Apparently I was being carried. Was I captured? My foot hit a wall, I was too tired to complain, but my carrier swore. The voice was eerily familiar

I really woke up in my apartment. I checked my clothes for electronic tracking devises, grabbed my keys, and left for the office.

An hour and a half later, after coffee and a preliminary debrief, I headed towards my mothers office, on the second floor.

I saw them through the doorway first, before I spoke. My mother; the executive, her business suit an interesting shade of green, her legs crossed casually, her face animated, and her lips moving. Liam; her fellow executive officer, and friend, my surrogate father, a vampire, was smiling. Like all his smiles there was nothing casual about it. I listened a second in the doorways, not wanting to perturb there peace.

"In my mothers stories, T was never how you described him. She was always talking of his band, _The Turtle Doves_, and how they almost made it with this song . . . Purple Pit Bulls in the Shower?" my mother giggled at the name

"Yes" Liam said his voice low with a laugh hidden in its depth " I always thought the band sounded like beavers ripping through Mozart's piano. Horrid stuff"

"Say's the man who wont listen to anything, that isn't at least as old as he is"

Liam smiled slightly, then sobered up "but your mother described his death perfectly, he went out a hero. Sacrificing yourself to save a young boy from a drunk drivers in a hummer, tends to redeem all the actions, and inactions that came before"

My mother was quite for a second, and I was about to enter, when she quietly said, "maybe that's all you need to do to shanshu. "

Liam didn't reply, instead I entered with words "reminiscing again"

They both turned towards me.

"So how was the mission, honey?" my mother enquired

"Ask Liam, I owe my continued existence to him" I said indigently.

"Thanks, again . . . and again" my mother said, turning back towards her friend. Most agents aren't comfortable working closely with a vampire, so Liam has been banned from going on missions, for more then a decade. By the time I was finely acknowledged as a full-fledged agent Liam was the supernatural divisions chief strategist, and his life was too important to jeopardize on missions.

Every time he protected me, he risked his life and his career, he didn't care. He also didn't care that his consistent baby-sitting embarrassed me.

"Your welcome" Liam said then he jumped up "I am vibrating."

"Your cell phone" my mother volunteered knowingly.

"Oh, that" Liam said, pulling it out of his neatly ironed and expertly starched black business shirts breast pocket. Then he struggled with the phones opening mechanism for a second.

I shook my head "he's had a cell phone for a hundred years now, right?'

Liam covered the microphone with his hand "Its Vaughn, he has new information about Spike. I will be back in a second".

My mother and I nodded, as he left the room. I set down in one of the chairs next to her desk; I was about to speak when her phone rang. Mom. Picked it up Mouthed the words "just a second" and then went outside.

I managed to stay still, for a minute and a half, in till I resorted to doodling on her note pad and going through her office memos. That's when I spotted the manila envelope. Without concisely thinking about it. I dumped the contents on the table.

Out spilled a letter, a ring, several photos, and a drawing, of Liam and someone I vaguely recognized to be my great great grandmother. I pulled the picture towards me. Only then did I notice the love inherent in the drawing, the care with which each stroke was made, and the tenderness that Liam, and my ancestor expressed for each other,

After resting my eyes on the expertly drawn picture for more then a moment, my gaze shifted to the letter 'It has been my honor to care, protect, and look after the Summers family for generations. It has also been my duty to carry out your matriarch's Buffy Summers, last wish. That all of her decedents would know the truth about her and her lover's (your patriarch) past, and her hope for your future" the first few lines read.

That is when my mother re-entered the room. She was about to chastise me but I managed to speak first.

"What is this?"

"A letter"

"From Liam?" I said trying to make by voice as intimidating as possible. It wasn't hard. I was righteously angry; I had stumbled across a secret I didn't know about.

"Yes, your great grandmother gave it to my mother, who gave it to me"

"What does it say"?

"I don't know?" my mother said slowly, her faced was flushed, and her eyes gleamed with moisture "I never had the courage to read it. All. I know that it's about our great great grandfather."

"Is it Liam?"

"Maybe . . . vampires can't reproduce, but. . ."

"The Miracle birth" For centuries now there has been rumors of a vampire father, and a human mother creating a child. The C.I.A. had even briefly investigated it. To think that I might be the vampire Childs descendent was unfathomable. "Give it to me, I will read it" I said grabbing at the letter.

She held it away from me, and I punched out knowing the importance of this letter, I wasn't about to let it disappear. My mother ducked she knew what to do. She pushed me lightly but her leverage was such that I fell back easily, when I next looked my mother had vanished with the letter.


	5. October 1st, 2142

**October 1st, 2142**

**Cairo Harris POV**

My alarm clock had decided to be menopausal, today, it rang in the middle of the night, but then when seven o'clock finely came around it was silent. So now at eight, without a shower, and with only half brushed teeth, I rushed into the office. I entered as the phone rang. I picked it up, as I hitched up my stockings. I hoped no one was watching.

"Hello"

"Ms Harris?" The voice said.

"Speaking."

"This is Mr. Chung, the 8:15 meeting this morning is postponed till 3:00."

"Thanks for the notification" A little earlier warning would have been preferable, perhaps twenty minutes ago, when I was right next to a shower. I hung up the phone, and wondered about the meeting. It was probably just going to dissolve into another disorganized and vicious debate over whether or not the C.I.A. should officially acknowledge the existence of vampires, to the media.

My mother, and Liam were pro secrecy, and some of their points were valid, In theory. Many people would react irrationally to a mass media announcement, some might want to become vampires. Others, many, many, others would probably commit suicide, go insane or if were really lucky, both.

And then there was the prophecy, retrieved 150 odd years ago by agent Bristow. In its original gushundie, it was just a lot of words without vowels. But when translated, it said, "Those that dare unveil the dark to the world will be destroyed".

Most of the agency, myself included, no longer believed in prophecies. We saw the revelation as an opportunity to unite the public, against the ever-increasing amount of vampires. Besides I had never liked secrets. The phone rang again.

"Hello"

"Hi" the voice on the other end belonged to my smarmy cheating ex husband Adam. "I was just calling because I have this girl/project/ski, thing this weekend, Could take care of tasha?"

This is what I had become to my one time lover, a disposable babysitter "Sure"

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone and began to do my deskwork. It was one of those days were staying awake, was harder, then the work. Around noon, I did a coffee/sandwich run and when I returned, the phone was ringing.

I was beginning to hate my phone. I checked the caller ID L. Harris; I was not in the mood to talk to my mother. We hadn't been close for decades now; betrayal can do that to a family. But unfortunately when ones mother is also ones boss, you must indulge her. I picked up the phone: bad news and Liam were on the other end.

My mother had died an hour earlier or rather she was killed, by Spike, and his army. I asked Liam for her last words, he wouldn't tell me.

It had been a week since the funeral, a week full of Kleenex and alcohol, coffee and screaming. But on Friday morning, my mothers personal papers and the letter finally arrived. I opened it up right away and began to read. The first few lines I had memorized but the rest, was like reading, a scary, personal Mystery.

_'It has been my honor to care, protect, and look after the Summers family for generations. It has also been my duty to carry out your matriarch's Buffy summers, last wish that all of her decedents would know the truth about her and her lovers (your patriarch) past, and her hope for your future. Buffy was the slayer, a brilliant fighter, and a great person, but like all people, she made mistakes._

_She and I were lovers, we would have always been lovers, but there were inhuman forces working against us. In case you don't already know this, I am a vampire cursed with a soul, that I lose, whenever I am perfectly happy. So I moved away to resist temptation and help others. I didn't go by Liam then, my name was Angel._

_Buffy had a hard life, few people have to die thrice, slay vamps, and raise there little sister. I am telling this not to justify your patriarch, but to explain why. He was a vampire, although he was without a soul, he had a chip that prevented him from harming humans. He loved her (in the twisted psychotic sense of the word), the reverse was never true but she needed someone. So when she broke it off, he went insane, got rid of the chip, and returned to his evil ways._

_It was only a month later when Buffy discovered that she was pregnant. She, Willow and Dawn to protect the baby, Stella. Moved to Europe. Then one day I got a phone call, it was willow she was on the run with Stella, From Spike. Dawn and Buffy were dead she needed help. I was there for you and Willow within a day. Willow, and I took care, of you for eight years, parents in every way except biologically. She built a fortune for you to inherent, and then cancer killed her._

_Stella, I raised and loved as a daughter. But because of me she was isolated, so I took a step back but not too far, I have always been there observing. Buffy hoped that her descendents to have a glorious future, I have been unable to give you this. But I Have Tried. And I will continue to try'_

_-As always Liam_


	6. October 7th, 2142

**October 7th 2142**

Cario Hariss 

Curled up in my comfiest overstuffed leather chair I read the letter again. Then there was a knock on the door. I stood up, went over to the door, and opened it up. Liam walked in. he noticed the torn manila envelope right away.

He didn't comment on it though, instead he asked me "How are you?"

"What was the last thing mom said?" My voice was dry a scratchy, obviously nervous.

"Nothing."

"Then what did spike say?" I questioned, this time my voice had taken on an authoritative tone.

"Family blood is the sweetest."

A tear trickled out, Liam moved closer, to comfort me. I threw my hands up, "Get out" I bellowed.

Liam had kept this from me, all my life, the fact that I had come from murderous villainess scum. And Liam made my ancestor, the slayer Buffy, sound like a hero. How could she be, if he had loved her?

The next day I attended a meeting, the puffiness behind my eyes had finally dissipated, and the debate had ended (my mother had been the tying vote).

An announcement was made, at the begging of the meeting. Liam had finally accepted the promotion, that he had delayed for more then a decade now. I had laughed bitterly. So a vampire was now in charge of the antie vampire division of the C.I.A, that was true Irony. Not that anyone outside of the executive counsel was aware of Liam's undead status.

Now the argument turned to whose responsibility it would be to chair the press conference.

Liam just set silently in the room. I noticed that there was an empty chair, beside him out of reverence for my mother.

Mahan, Cross, and Vaughn spent twenty minutes, trying to convince each other to make the announcement. The serous debate degenerated within minutes, and finally ended with Cross saying the immortal words, "you're a dumb ass".

I stuck up my hand like a thirteen year old in English class. Every one turned towards me,

"I Will make the announcement." I uttered the words caually as if i was ordering coffe.

Liam left the room.

He remained my boss, in till my death, on February the 14th, 2146. In all that time he never spoke directly to me. After I was murdered (by Spike of course), thousands attended my funeral, although both Liam and my daughter Tasha were absent.

They also missed my rebirth, later that night.


	7. May, 2218 part 1

** May, 2218: ****Tasha POV**

"Spike has been attacking, Chicago for months, now. Everyone at the agency knows that he has taken over a third of the city. We must retaliate; The U.S. Government has made it our mandate and our duty, to rescue Chicago. We will be planning the details of the attack, in till the 22cnd, but here are the basics. We go in at 14:00 hundred, on the 23rd. During the day, we will evacuate the city, getting all civilians to safety. The next day at 07:00, we flush the vampires out. We have recruited a hundred and fifty bishops and priests, plus the pope for good luck" there was scattered laughter "to bless the sewer water. We tested the blessing process, and a priest, or bishop can successfully turn up to five miles worth, of Water holy. Then of course we fight."

Everyone cheered as Liam left the stand. He looked exhausted, but still so young. No one knows precisely how old he is now, not even himself. Somewhere in the mid 400's, if you don't count the centuries in hell.

Not that anyone asides from myself, my daughter and the president of the United States knew about his vampire with a soul, purgatory status. Instead Liam took the name immortal years ago to define his positions, to justify his knowledge, and his eternal youth. No one has ever questioned this.

Liam walked towards me "So how did I do?"

"Great, your eloquence astounds"

"You cant mock the speech, you wrote it."

"As if you could do better"

"I did the speaking in public part, which is far harder," Liam said as he reassuringly touched my arm. Then my cell phone rang.

I picked it up slowly, "hi"

"Hi" The voice on the other end was exuberant. "Mom, Sapphire stood for the first time today."

The grandmother in me smiled, the women in me said, shit I'm old.

"That's great Clara" I said "what about Nathan"

"He's still working through the whole sitting up strait, ordeal. Mom, no one warned me that twins could be such polar opposites. How they were ever made at the same time is beyond me."

"Then it's no wonder you failed grade nine biology," I said making a genuine attempt to be light hearted.

Clara as always saw through my guise "Mom come visit us, at this small dirty paint stained apartment"

"Won't you be at work tomorrow, we are overstretched as it is, the C.I.A. needs you"

"Of course I will, it is just that you need to see your grandchildren, and they need to see you. It will do us all some good"

Liam whose vampire hearing made him an excellent eavesdropper nodded, and mouthed the word go.

"Fine"

"Thanks mom"

I hung up the phone and slipped on my coat then headed for the door. Liam followed in my footsteps.

"Why are you following me?"

"You have been attacked by Spike five times, you don't think I was just going to suddenly stop guarding you."

"Spikes a little busy right now, don't you think," I said, as I opened the main door, it was seven at night, so the sun had set, and Liam was free to follow me out, if he wished to do so."I will be fine, please, as much as I love you, I need one night with out a chaperone"

"Fine" he said reluctantly.

He stayed inside as I left, There were hundred of others exiting with me. All looked similarly tired and all managed to avoid talking to the permanent news crews set up in plaza.

I Was walking towards my car when I passed someone who looked familiar. I turned around a little, to get a better look, and then I froze. I was looking at my Mother, now years younger (in appearance if not realty), then me. She smiled for a second then vamped out. All I could think was –now this is a surprise.

Liam heard the scream and dashed out onto the plaza. He quickly pushed through the screaming people. He reached Tasha's, and he felt her death. Then he looked up, His blood jumped, as he stared into the eyes of one of his dead daughters.

Cairo didn't bother starring, she kicked out. Liam caught her foot and pulled it up, her other foot lost its grip, on the cement and she fell. Liam grabbed his stake from it's holster, and plunged it threw her heart. He did it fast, trying not to think, about what she used to be.

The crowd started to clap, and the T.V., crew manager began yelling "did you get that. Wow . . . wow . . . you better have gotten that. . . I have to see it again . . .Wow. . . think of the ratings!"

Liam kneeled over the body, his sight obscured by moisture. He had lost two daughters in one night. Then he noticed, that one of the cheering employees in a pale pink business suite, with a matching coffee mug had vamped out.

Liam moved to react when the vamp spilled the contents of the mug all over him. It burned, but that didn't mater. Liam was accustomed to pain. He vamped out, in his allergic reaction to the holy water. The crows gasped, but Liam was two busy staking the employee-of-the-month, vampire to notice. Then he stood up, covered in residual dust. The crowd was silent, and the camera was still rolling.  
.


	8. May, 2218 part 2

**Clara St Clair POV- May 2218**

I arrived at work, tear stained, and slobber covered. Liam had suggested, a cleansing soda water solution, but that was only so effective.

Liam, poor Liam, he went from head of the CIA, to its prisoner within seconds. He is now encarserated in the basement cell. No one was allowed to see him, not even me: even though his name was the first word that I said.

It was all the others could talk about, they had forgotten about the planned attack on Apike, and how much they had revered Liam, how much he had done for them. Instead they were busy gossiping about Liam, or Angelus as they now called him.

No one believed the vampire with a soul line. Particularly not the media, it was to busy trying to discredit the C.I.A., to listen. The New York Times was currently running a twenty four part serial, on all the celebrities that Liam, as angelus had killed.

I set down my briefcase on the boardroom table. No one spoke to me, In there mind I was too fragile, to talk too, like a newly blown glass vase. The temporary chief of the C.I.A, Ian Sloane, an old man with coke bottle glasses, stood up.

"Contrary to rumors, Liam, or as he used to be called Angelus, will not be executed. He is Spikes indirect sire, and a valuable source of information. However he is a permanent prisoner, and will continue to be one. Liam plan to attack spike has been discarded, though. We cannot trust him; he could have leaked all of his plans to spike, for all we know they could have collaborated on the plan of attack. Instead we will attack a day earlier in order to surprise him."

I ignored the rest of Sloan's speech. It was idiotic to think that we could come up with a better plan then Liam, and implement it successfully in time. Sloane was condemning thousands of agents to death. I stayed silent though. They deserved to be punished

**June 1st**

"Spike, completely conquered, Chicago June, 1st at 08:00 hundred. Reports have been confirmed that he is not killing all humans. Instead he has enslaved them.'

I shut my work log; I was too tired to write any more.


	9. Sept, 2219, Part 1

**Christian St Clair: POV **

**September 2219**

I walked in on the end of my wife Clara's lecture. Her voice was authoritative, and her subject matter bleak, but her under tones were still sweet, they showed her soul. I leaned against the black wall to listen to the rest of the lesson

"So does anyone know what ordinary object, makes the best weapon, to use on humans?"

The class was silent; a joker would have never made it this far. So Clara was forced to answer her own question "A pencil, simple really, if messy, through the eye then it hits the brain"

I winced, I wasn't used to killing humans yet, and I hoped that I never would be. But now there so many vamps, they had to be more selective about whom they made. In order to be made you had to prove yourself. You had to go somewhere a vampire couldn't and then kill at least three people.

Thousands of humans were turning against there own kind, just to get a glimpse of immortality. So now in our hour of desperation, we could no longer trust our own kinf.

My wife's voice brought me back to realty with the line "So read chapter seven in _Russian Martial art's simplified_, and attend class on Monday"

The class cleared out quickly. I approached my wife and kissed her gently on the cheek. Her pale skin flushed.

"So, did you enjoy my class"?

"A bit brutal don't you think?"

Clara nodded, and moved closer for a deeper slower kiss. That's when my phone rang, we jumped apart, shocked.

"That thing has no sense of decorum," Clara said.

I picked it up reluctantly, I didn't expect good news but I didn't expect Spikes contorted English accent either.

"Hello, Red" Spikes voice said.

I dropped the phone. It's plastic exterior split, and shattered, the second it hit the tile floor.

My wife's eyes interrogated me, but I stayed quite, in till her phone rang. I answered it first

"Hello?'

"Bloody hell, is that any way to greet your in laws, I always knew that your marriage was a bad idea"

"Shut up" I said low and strong. 

"But then again if you hadn't married, there wouldn't have been any sweet little grandkiddies to drink."

"No" I said my panic showing in my voice

"Not yet, if you give me your wife, then maybe they'll live"

"Hardly"

"if your wife is outside of the old Loews beach hotel in Santa Monica, in three hours. Your kid s will have a chance otherwise"

With that there was a click, my wife had heard it all. Her face was ashen and her hands shook, uncontrollably.

"I have to, I have to. I have to." She just kept on repeating those three words again and again.

"No there must be another option" I insisted, 

**- An Hour Later-**

I left the office, and climbed the stairs. There were windows everywhere in stairwell, letting in the sunlight, just in case the vampires were idiotic enough to attack during the day.

I left the stairwell on the fifth floor, and walked down the hallway. The guard nodded at me when I arrived, distrust in his eyes. No one outside of my immediate family understood our connection to Liam, my ancestor-in-law. The guard pushed a button and slowly the bars parted and I entered.

I stood there for a second in the stone hallway, in till the next set of bars opened. When I walked into his cell, Handel was playing, and Liam was hanging upside down from a metal gym bar, reading the paper.

He recognized the sadness in my eyes immediately, even though it was nothing compared to his own. As he flipped down from the bar to the floor, I pressed my watch; it had an electronic nullifier built in, with the rest of the gear. We would be safe from the video camera for only 50 seconds, but that would suffice.

I spoke slowly careful to annunciate every word "You said once, that if we ever needed you, you could get out, no matter when we asked."

Liam nodded

"What about now?"

Liam didn't reply instead he grabbed a blanket off the bed then, tore the metal exercise bar out of the wall. I, along with everyone else had forgotten, how strong he was. He swung the exercise bar at the corner of his cell. I saw that he had loosened the bolts, in advance, then the bar and the cage collided.

The wall's fell away, with a clang and the guard was suddenly at the outer gate. Liam picked up his bed and threw, it at the guard. The beds leg made it between the bars, even if the actual bed didn't, and hit the guard. The guard slumped to the floor.

Liam still somber, walked to the outer gate, reached through it and hit the switch. The gate opened slowly, and we ran threw. Alarms were going off every were now.

We started up the stairs, but soon there were guards on either side. Liam shoved his hand threw one of the hallway window. I heard the sizzle when his flesh hit the sunlight. If it was painful he didn't show it. Instead Liam took a step back, and quickly wrapping the blanket around himself. Then he jumped out the window, I followed suet.

Halfway down I realized how far the drop was. There was no way, that I could survive it. Then a few second later Liam caught me, with an oomph, which is a much pleasanter sound then the one your skull makes when it touches your brain.

Liam then dropped me the remaining meter.

We ran, I pointed out the Mauve car to him and we both jumped in.


	10. Sept, 2219, Part 2

Disclaimer: Everyone named William (angel/Liam and spike) belongs to whedon, everyone else in this chapter belongs to me.   
Authors Note: Thanks, ka-mia2286. But please everyone else I need more reviews for another quick update. Why just one review?  
2219- Part 2 An hour and forty five minutes later: Christian St Clair POV   
It was evening now. The night wasn't dark yet, but it was quickly heading in that direction. We had parked the car at the old long abandon open aired market, and walked the rest of the way. Walking quickly, along the pavement, we had to stake three vampires before we even made it to the hollowed out shell of the once glamorous beach hotel.   
We entered through what had once been the gym. The place was full of mirrors, and without Liams reflection between Clara and I, I felt alone. I turned, around to reaffirm his presence; there he was, besides me. I turned back towards the mirror, now my reflection was alone.   
"Clara" I whispered, to scared to scream. Liam whipped around and was outside in a second. I followed his footsteps. Liam jumped up a floor to a little ledge, obviously this time I didn't follow. I took a step back so I could see properly.   
That's when I glimpsed Spikes bright blue hair, Liam once said that it used to be peroxide blond, but I couldn't imagine it being anything but blue.   
My wife was in his hands her neck and his mouth were touching. Nathen and Sapphire were trapped by two of his officers. But they weren't all too bright. They hadn't noticed Liam yet. And Liam didn't give them a chance to see his face before they died.  
He had a stake ready and he plunged it into the back, of the first latent. It took Liam a few seconds to pierce the vampires skin and hit his heart. Then the vampire dissolved, and my Nathan was free, and also smart enough not to verbally react.  
Liam then dispensed with the second officer using the same method. That is when spike turned and saw the vampire dissolve revealing Liam and his game face. That's when spike dropped my wife.  
Clara fell to the ground. Before I could catch her. I rushed forward. To feel her pulse. Nothing moved inside. She was still, but not yet cold.

I heard shoes hit the ground and I looked in the direction of the sound. There was spike, bloody and beaten arm lose and broken at his side. He stood up quickly; I started towards him, holding the stake out in front of me like a sword

'Don't bother mate" Spike said, then broke into a run I stared to follow him, in till I heard my Nathan scream, at six he had quite the set of lungs. It was his voice that remained me, that now was not my time to die. Not yet in a few years perhaps but not now.

The Los Angalos Times, January 9 2225 

**A Brief History of The OAV**

**Kevin Harstone-Santa Monica**

Three years ago the OAV (Organization against Vampires), was just a rumor. The CIA was still the true protectors of the night. In 2222, it was considered ludicrous to take the OAV, lead by a vampire, and a rouge CIA, agent seriously. But anyone who lived on the streets knew, even then that the OAV, an organization that employs reformed demons, priests, and agents, was making a significant difference.

Their headquarters, In Loews beach hotel, had become a sanctuary, within the first year of OAV's existence. But still no One Expected the OAV to supersede the CIA in importance. Then in late 2223, the CIA lead by there misguided uninformed chief Sloan, Decided to attack Spikes LA stronghold. Many agents were killed, and many were turned. Few survived, a hundred agents were captured and turned into slaves. Then, the OAV, rescued the captors and defeated spikes lover and second in command. Drusilla. This is when the OAV really expanded, all but a few agents altered their allegiance, and UAV became a government-funded organization.

Now the OAV, had made 90 of Los Angolas, vampire free. The OAV is lead by Christen st Clair, a single father, and Liam Angel Summers, the infamous vampire with a soul, and the once imprisoned former head of the CIA.

What's Next: The most defining moment of Liam /Angel/ Angelus life has yet to happen. Liam finally finds a true (lasting) love and evil spike only has one more chapter left to live. Please, Read and Rewiew.


	11. April, 2239

**Disclaimer:** Perhaps it is good that Whedon owns angel and spike, since I have a bad habit of killing off all the characters I create.

**Authors Note:** Thanks, ka-mia2286, coolcaramello, and Tariq, Coolcaramello, this chapter is substantially longer, and at least one of Buffy's decedents is going to survive, in till the end. Also Sloane was not the only alias character to be referenced, Vaughn was as well. The last two chapters were an obscure homage to the first season of Dark Angel. The OAV, is Much Larger then Angel Investigations, It is more like an unofficial, Unorthodox, CIA/army devoted solely to destroying Vampires. I do not particular prefer ether, A/C or A/B, I believe that Buffy, is destined to be with him, but that Angel and Cordillia, are more viable, stable couple. So epic style fan fiction should ideally end A/B, and more realistic stories should end A/C. However that doesn't mean, that Angel will necessarily end up with either, of them in my story. All I will say is that his lover will be a familiar character.

**Nathan St Clair, POV April 2239**

I don't think about I am doing, when I am creating something. My hands hold the knowledge, for building, machines and experiments. My mind is full of other things, history, and poetry today, Bach tomorrow. I never think of anything well I create I just do.

Now in this stone bunker, twenty feet from the surface, and two miles from the Atlantic Ocean, I stepped back from my masterpiece. It wasn't much to look at, like an old Lincoln engine, or a rehab sculpture.

But, This small hunk of metal, magic, and plastique, was a revelation. Upon activation it would send out a flash of pure Magical white sunlight. For a second no matter were you were on earth, it would feel like you were in the outer layer of the sun. A Humans blood would boil, but only for a second, they would live. Vampires on the other hand . . .well, they would be more dead then usual.

Although I am reluctant to use, it because of one particular, vampire. Liam, my best friend and to be quite blunt the most depressed being on earth (alive or otherwise). I have not told him, about the insta sun, because he believes himself to be a martyr, and the second it was completed he would use it.

"So never do a high kick?" my sisters voice drifted down the hallway, even from a distance you could here the violence and love in it, she was roman in that way: Death and sex. The motto of the ancients. As much as I love my sister, she intemdates me, with her long hair devided into cornrows. Her leadership status, her tounge ring, and her golden eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far?" Liam replied as I rushed to cover the instep-sun, with a sheet. As a started towards the cover sheet, my foot slipped, and I fell, to the floor wrapped in the sheet just as Liam, and Sapphire entered.

They both tried to conceal their laughter but they couldn't. Natural athletes don't understand my innate klutziness, and no one, knows were it came from. I am the odd one out of a long line of spies, athletes, and others: who unlike me didn't accidentally break there nose well reading . . . once.

But Liam his laughter, rumbling and momentary, ended quickly as he spotted the insta sun.

"Isn't this the prototype of the diagram you showed me a few weeks ago, the insta-sun wasn't it" he asked, quietly Sapphire, sensed the mood shift instantly and silenced.

"Yes . . . It's not finished yet"

"Would you tell me if it was?"

I stayed silent. Liam nodded, and I sighed. Liam wouldn't press the issue, He was good like that. Instead picked up a book that was lying on the table "Ross Thomas"

I nodded Liam and I were on a mystery kick, so far we had dispensed with Agetha Christie (too clichéd), and Dashell Hammet (Too boring), and moved on to our heroes Chandler, and Thomas.

"The Forth Durango, is it Better then the eighth dwarf?"

"Far superior"

The squall had passed and we leaned easily back into our normal rapport. Sapphire left as our discussion, about something, other then violence, bored her.

**Two weeks later, 3A.M:**

I was having an odd dream about eight foot tall cardboard giraffes. And screaming children. When I heard sapphires voice whisper in my ear, "wake up". I ignored her and focused in on a six year old in a lifejacket and camo pants.

"Wake up" she whispered again, this time her words were accompanied by a punch. I woke up, and opened my mouth to scream. but Liam had already covered my lips.

"Shh" he said "Spike is attacking us, Vampires are already in the building. They already killed, the security guards and cornel O'neil was one of the first to go. Thankfully the rest of the city is still safe,"

"So presumably spike is operating on the hypothesis that destroying the head will weaken the body" I was overly educated and it showed even at 3 am.

Angel, nodded "you know what this means."

I shook my head and longed for coffee- I know you would think the adrenaline of being attacked would be enough to keep, me awake but no, I am a true addict. Then it hit me he wanted the insta sun

"No"

"That's not an option now," Liam said.

So I got up, in a pair of turquoise goldfish boxers, and stumbled towards the lab. That's when I saw a flash of blue.

"Spike" I yelled, and sapphire ran off after him.

" Turn on the insta-sun" Liam yelled "now" as he ran down the hallway.

I started to enter me lab but before I reached the machine, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned by head, as a fist flew at it, I was dizzy for a second and then it was dark

Liam: Pov

So I ran, quickly towards sapphire I turned the corner to see, spike and her fighting. Sapphire was holding her own, barely. Then as spike punched she jumped. Hands gripping the water pipes that ran along the ceiling. Spike was now directly underneath her and she dropped. Wrapping her legs around his neck.

Spike simply fell against the wall squishing her between his body, and the concrete, I was still a while away. The tunnel was long and narrow,

Sapphire fell off to the ground. Bruises quickly rising to the surface of the body. Before she could catch her breath and defend herself spike grabbed her neck, I ran faster but even over the sound of my footsteps I could hear it crack.

I attacked spike, game face on, I kicked out first, a high kick for sapphire. He stumbled backwards; sapphire had taken a lot out of him. I then pushed him the rest of the way to the floor pulled about a stake, and plunged it, near his heart but not quite there. Spike screamed "bloody hell"

"No your not there yet. Soon though "I said removing the stake, and pushed it in again

"Keep on wasting you time, Nancy boy. Let my grandson die"

Shit, I wanted to swear in all 20 of the languages I knew at once. Spike began to laugh, that half drunk, insane laugh, which he must have patented by now. I left the stake in and ran towards Nathan's lab.

It took me two minutes to reach, the lab, when I finally arrived Nathan was in the middle of the room, bound, beaten, and apparently alive. A vamp was torturing him for the information. Using a method that I had found fairly effective in the past, a hot Irion. As I entered the room, the vamp looked up at me, as I flew threw the air feet first. He fell to the ground injured.

As I grabed my spare stake from it's arm holster, he attempted to get up, but my stake threw his heart, stoped, that plan. I tried to smile as i turned towards Nathen.

"How do I turn on the insta sun?' I ask I need to know. I want one little reminder left of Buffy left on this earth after I am gone, and Nathen would have to do.

Nathan replied reluctantly, weather it was his Simi conscious state, or his reticence to watch me die, I didn't know "Tuen on the blue button, bur don't touch the red button". I ran over to it and looked for the button.

That's when Spike arrived. He stumbled in, and ran towards me. I didn't do anything. I just stood still, hand on the button till he was within spiting distance. I didn't bother spiting, I just hit the button. Wishing all the while that i could have seen him die.

NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE END. I PROMISED YOU A HAPPY ENDING. YOU WILL GET A HAPPY ENDING (OF SORTS). Read and Review. Please, the end is only, two chapters away.


	12. April, 2239

Disclaimer: If Liam belonged to me, do you sincerely believe that he would still be alive/undead at this point?

Authors notes: Thanks, ka-mia2286, Tariq, and coolcarmello.

Liam POV: April 2239

Everything was blurry, and my body ached, all over. Wait a second; I shouldn't be alive or rather undead. Nathan's little experiment must not of worked. Damn, Was there some cosmic law that prevented me, from becoming a martyr? I looked around the lab, and realized that Spike had left, and Nathan was staring at me as if I was a ghost.

Was I ghost? I touched the wall with my hand, I felt the cool concrete, and no matter how hard I pushed, my hand didn't go through it. So no go on the ghost thing, then I looked over at Nathan, Bound with tape to the plastic lab chair. Still awake, and alive, his mouth open.

"What" I asked him as I tried to stand up.

"Your plan didn't work," I said.

My chest hurt I pressed my hand there, and I felt warmth. That was bizarre, vampires have no body temperature. Usually I have no body temperature. I felt my along my wrist for my pulse. It was there, my mouth fell open. I was genuinely alive.

I walked over to Nathan slowly, My body wasn't used to being human, to being hurt, so the walk, only a few meters long felt like eternity.

I untied Nathan, who had figured out far faster then I had, the particulars of what had happened. I had Shanshued. It was odd to finally think of the word in the past tense, but here I was aching and alive.

I was ecstatic (well as ecstatic as I could be after brooding for almost half a millennia, it was hard to break the funk), and so was Nathan.

In till I remembered, Sapphire, who had died. I told Nathan tears slipping out of my eyes, everything was wrong. All but one of Buffy's decedents had died, and there would be no more. Nathan had discovered years ago, as part of a particularly devastating, science experiment, that he could not reproduce.

We set there for a while, eyes brimming with tears, for what had been done to us, for what I had done to others. In the end an officer, interrupted us, half drunk with happiness (and maybe a little vodka). He could never comprehend our loss.

A week passed by in a blur, my big sunlit walk came and went. It was nothing without purpose, there was no longer Buffy, or anything else life related, to look forwards to. Nathan was depressed as well, still mourning his sister's death.

Outside they were celebrating, The OAV(us), the hero's who saved America. Neither of us bought it, we had lost too much: family, friends, and a cause. There was nothing we could really do, or think of doing with our lives.

In till today, the president came to meet us. We assumed it would be the normal ceremonious occasion, and it was, exactly like the last scene of Star Wars A New Hope (without, the wookies, and robots). Then after the party, As we were on our way out, a general stopped us, and motioned us into Nathan's Lab, and There in Nathan's chair set the president, with an offer. He spoke in soft warm tones reminiscent of F.D.R.'s fireside chats.

"I know that you are unhappy Liam, and we the government would like to rectify that fact'

"How" I asked, trying not be rude, or quick to anger. This was the president of the United States, after all (not that I was technically an American citizen or anything).

"We have two options actually. One, we can appoint you head of the newly refounded C.I.A., with a large yearly paycheck. Precisely how large, is actually up to you. Two, we can Take away all your memories, you will feel no guilt or pain, from your life, but you wont be able to remember any happy memories ether.

"He doesn't really have any" Nathan supplied

"Thanks" I said defending myself. Thoughts of Buffy, Cordellia, Wesley, Willow, Stella, Lilly, Clair, and Christian rose to the surface, as did the memories, of thousands, (no lets be honest hundreds of thousands)of people whom I had killed.

"We would supply you with false memories, of Nathan, so you would not loose him as a friend, and we would ensure that you always have, enough money to provide for Nathan, yourself, and a small country."

"But I wouldn't remember anyone, or anything else?" I asked

"No, to be honest it will be nearly impossible to slip Nathan in there. Five hundred years of friends and enemies would have been to hard, besides it would make the act of erasing your memory, kind of pointless"

"Four Hundred plus" I growled, but it didn't have any real venom in it. I was just delaying, the inevitable, my answer.

Next Chapter: The Answer, A question, and the End. The faster you review the sooner I post. Sorry about the short chapter, but the next one more then makes up for it,


	13. July 1st, 2245

**Authors Note**: Thanks ka-mia2286: read all of it befor screaming, there is an explanation at the end. Also thanks to all my lovely repeat reviewers, your questions were always perceptive, your advice always needed, and your complements always appreciated.

**Location Explanation**: Lantou Island is one of the largely rural, naturally beautiful islands in the SAR (Special administration region) of Hong Kong. There are many little villages on it (as well as a prison, several buddest monasteries, and some nice beaches). Lantou is a magnet for British ex-pats (Ex patriots, British citizens who moved to Hong Kong when it was still a British colony and never bothered leaving); their pubs are located next to 7-elevens, restaurants and clothing stores.

**Nathan's POV**

**July 1st, 2245**

I shoved my feet in to lime green and orange argyle socks, even though Liz was sure to tease me about them, later. I brushed my teeth, as I poured the coffee, I shrugged on a Blue t-shirt. Of course some scolding coffee spilled out on to my hand. But I ignored it for now, I was late for work.

I stepped out on to the front porch. Then looked down at by feet, damn I had forgotten my shoes. I went back inside, and shoved on a pair of worn leather sneakers. Now I had no choice but too run to work, I mean it's not like Liam would ever fire me, but I still like to think that I have my job because of my merits and not our friendship. I mean who wants to employ a certified genus if he is serially late for work?

I jog past the Lia Ho's Women's Clothing; Hong Kong is too hot to run properly in. Even the outlying islands were I lived, broiled during the summer. It was only June but already six tourists had been hospitalized for heatstroke, on lantou alone.

I reached the bookstore dripping with sweat. The store has two floors and is the only, truly European building (that's not a pub) on all of Lantou.

It is painted, a dark soulful evergreen. With gold sign lettering announcing the name of the store, InissFree, and what we sell; Mysteries, Classics, and History books, with a little coffee and pastries thrown in for good measure.

I rushed through the front door, and look around the place, tall dock bookcase touched the ceiling, and leather chairs are scattered everywhere. The floor is worn oak, partially covered, by a Persian rug, that Angelus, then Angel and finally Liam, had traveled around the world with.

Finally my gaze settled on the big front desk with is ancient cash register, and the chair behind it were Liam lounged. His shoes were propped up on the desk, and his hands held a worn, magma. It turns out that Liam's fluent in mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, and Japanese, so living in Asia, is fine with him. I am still trying to grasp the basics of Cantonese, a fact that Liz (who has lived here her whole life) frequently mocks. Liz comes out of the stacks, and brushing her brown hair out of her face kisses me.

When we finely break for air, Liam notices my presence. He nods, apparently even as a human he's mostly laconic.

The U.S. government, no expenses spared, completely rewrote the history in his head. Now there is no murder spree to haunt him. Only a dead wife and parents. I am not sure that he truly believes his fabricated past but he pretends to.

"So," I said to Liam "did you pick up the new shipments from the post office"

Liam looked up from his book, shook his head, put away his book, and left the shop.

He was broodier, then usual today. I tried to think, what could be wrong? Then I swore, in Cantonese, and I ran to the fiction shelves. My eyes skimming the shelves, looking for one name, specifically my own.

Finley I reached it, The Lost Angel, by Nathan St Clair. By this time Liz was looking at me quizzically. I flipped through the pages (all 725 of them) skimming through centuries of torture; I quickly passed by the rat part, and then moved on to the detective agency. Wait I had gone to far. I skimmed backwards, and there it was on page 315. July 1st, today's date, as well as the day Buffy died. So sadness. If not memory, had followed Liam from one lifetime to the next.

Angel's POV:

I walk, down towards the docks, everything smells like fish today. I walked past The Bronze Lion pub, and Ja chi mo herbs, when I heard someone cry out in shock. I look down the alley, were the sound came from, and there was this pale, white, extremely tall Man, fighting with a petite blond girl. I was about to run in to help out. When it stopped suddenly The Goth, spoke, his voice was oddly squeaky "Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?"

That was a monumentally stupid thing to say, I thought, why ask something like that, when you are obviously the problem?

" Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?" So apparently the blond, agreed with me.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite."

I walked deeper into the alley, "Excuse Me," I said

They both turned. The second, my eyes met the blonds. I felt a flash of light as if time was splitting.

"Is there a problem"?

The Goth sized me up, and decided that it wasn't an even fight, so he shook his head and left.

I turned to follow, when the blond stopped me with her hand. Even her light touch, effected me intensely.

"My names Emily"

"Liam" I said it was all I could manage.

"Can I treat you to tea Liam, to thank you. I mean it isn't everyday that a women is rescued by a stranger"

"Sure" I said

**An hour later**

Everything seemed awkward, and perfect at the same time. We quickly discovered that we were both former martial arts teacher, but we had little else in common, although that didn't seem to matter. She loved to babble, and as long as I could stare at her blue eyes, I was in heaven.

Suddenly, spontaneously, without thinking (I usually don't even speak without thinking), I kissed her. I can't describe it with anything but one word, perfect.

I pulled back then, maybe she didn't like me, I mean I was at least six years older then her. She was probably thinking, ugh the old man kissed me. All Emily did was smile.

I awkwardly reached for the tea and poured myself, another cup. Then I asked, "Would you like some more?"

"No, thank you."

"I'm really sorry I kissed you like that."

"You are?" Emily said, she seemed upset, and so I clarified

"Well, not for the kiss itself."

"Then What?"

"Well I never asked"

Emily smiled, "Are you from the Victorian era, or something? You don't need to ask"

This time she leaned in, and a pure flash accompanied the kiss. When our lips parted, I couldn't help but smile and say "Forget."

I never knew why I said that word. But it was meant to be said.

Emily never asked me what I meant by forget, not on our wedding day, not even after our first daughter Stella was born. When Emily finely asked for an explanation, it was through tears, at my funeral.

I was seventy-two when I died. I didn't mind though, I had lived a long and mostly happy life. I had known true love, besides I wasn't the one left behind, to cope.

At my funeral Emily asked Nathan, how she was supposed to live without love.

Nathan took a deep breath before speaking " your love will go on even after death, after all it has overcome more."

Emily, who was accustomed to Nathan's peculiar remarks, was oddly comforted by the sentence.

The End

Please Review- a lot of time (that I didn't have), went into this, and all reviews are genuinely appreciated. So not to beg- but Pleasssssssssssse.

Additional disclaimer (And a Hint): Most of Emily/Liam's dialogue is taken verbatim from Angel and Buffy's dialogue during the episode, I will Remember You, And Welcome to the HellMouth (Scripts courtesy of Buffy vs. )

Authors note sorry ka-mia2286 I had written this before your persuasive e-mail came through, but hopefully Emily/Buffy, and the book (which you gave me the idea for) made it tolerable If not I can always write an alternative ending - just ask. I know usually those memory loss shanshu stories drive me nuts, but hopefully this is diffrent, and it was the only way to logistically bring Buffy/Emily back without being too obvious/overly fluffy.


End file.
